Bound to You
by teamtoaster
Summary: Ever since the incident with the Nemeton Stiles has felt the effects, but in different ways from Allison and Scott. It seems he's picked up a friend from the other side. Someone who needs his help, just as much as he needs theirs. She is the only thing keeping him together and he is the only think keeping her from fading away. Stiles X OC, starts midway season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello lovelies. So this is a story I've had in my head for a while now and I haven't seen to many Stiles x OC stories. Maybe I haven't been looking in the right place. Normally I'm a Derek girl myself but I just couldn't shake this story idea so I thought why not? Now I am aware that Stiles has something going on with someone else, no spoilers incase you're not up to that part yet but as this is a Stiles X OC story that won't be happening. I'm not going to hate on that particular character and I'll probably just make them close friends. Also this is just an idea at this point. I've started writing for another few chapters but I'll only post them if people are intrigued and or want to read more, so if you like this story or where it's going please leave a review, otherwise I'll have no way of knowing that the chapters may come out much slower.**

 **On with the story**

"You couldn't wake up?

"Nope. It was beyond terrifying"

Stiles shook his head, the remnants of the dream making him shiver. Scott shot him a concerned look but before he could ask about it Stiles launched into an explanation

"Ever hear of sleep paralysis?"

"Do I want to?" Scott asked

"Well, have you ever had a dream where you feel like you're about to wake up but you can't move or talk?" Stiles looked at Scott expectantly and he quickly nodded.

The two passed under the overhang, nearly at school as they kept talking. For a moment Stiles thought he saw someone in the shadows but it turned out to be nothing on closer inspection. At least he couldn't see anything. He turned back to Scott who had stopped and was waiting for him to continue.

"You ok?" he frowned but Stiles just waved him off

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thought I saw something. Anyway" he sighed turning back to the topic at hand "What happens is when you're in REM sleep your body is basically paralyzed. It's so that if you start running in your dream, you don't actually start running in your bed"

"That makes sense" Scott agreed

"Sometimes, your mind can wake up before your body does" Stiles continued "So for the split second you're aware that your body is paralyzed"

"And that's the terrifying part" Scott finished, nodding in understanding. Stiles gave a nod of confirmation

"Yeah. Turns your dream into a nightmare. It can feel like you're falling, being shot, being strangled"

The two finally crossed the threshold into the school as Stiles sarcastically added on "Or in my case in the woods with magically trees where human sacrifices took place"

They continued on into the school, passing by the lockers when Scott turned to him

"Do you think it means something?"

Stiles shrugged as he stopped by his locker "I don't know. What if what we did that night, what if it's still affecting us?"

 _Stiles_

His head whipped around. He had definitely heard something. He scanned the crowd of students but he saw nothing out of the ordinary or anyone one who was trying to get his attention.

"Hey Stiles?"

He jumped when someone grabbed his shoulder but released a relieved breath when he realised it was just Scott. Who was looking at him in a very concerned way.

"Are you sure you're alright? Maybe you should go home?"

"No I'm alright" he reassured "I- I think that dream just shook me up more than I thought"

Scott didn't look convinced but Stiles was glad he didn't push the topic anymore. At least not right now. He didn't want to talk about it, preferably didn't want to even think about it.

They headed into class and sat down in their usual seats as the teacher came in. When he started writing up today's lesson on the board Stiles whispered to Scott

"Wanna know what scares me the most?"

Scott turned around and rose an eyebrow, a sign to continue

"I don't even know if this is real"

Scott opened his mouth to talk but it wasn't his voice that came out

"It's not"

It was eerie the voice, it didn't have a gender as far as he could tell, it just sounded like hundreds of people talking at once, all of them overlapping each other.

"It's not real Stiles" it said and Stiles blinked in confusion. He suddenly felt very tired, the words didn't even register

"Wake up Stiles" the Scott impersonator grabbed his shoulders shaking him

 _WAKE UP!_

It screamed into his face. The sound wasn't human.

He jolted upright, he could still hear the screaming in his head. It was dark, to dark. Where was he? Oh god what was this place. He couldn't move, he was trapped. Why was this happening to him? WHY!

"Stiles!"

It went quiet. Stiles eyes darted around the room in a panic before landing on his dad. It was ok. He was safe. He collapsed, falling onto his dad who shushed him and held him tight. It was only now that he realised it was him who had been screaming and he couldn't help the tears that came from the utter terror of it all.

Why was this happening to him?

He felt _something_ brush over him. To reassure him, offer him comfort. It felt like a touch but there was no one but his dad with him. He was to shaken to try and figure it out. It was gone now anyway, leaving him to wonder if it was even there at all.

Stiles heaved a deep shaky breath and withdrew from his dad and after telling him that he was ok he started to get ready for school.

He needed to talk to Scott.

 **AN: Alright, it's short I know. I've started writing the second chapter which I might put up right after this one just so there's a little more to read and see if you like. Please leave a review to tell if your interested or not and I'll see what you say. Other than that have a great day lovelies :)**

 **TeamToaster**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright second chapter here. At the moment I'll only put up this chapter and chapter one until I see some comments from readers to see if you're interested. I'm still debating on whether or not to turn this into a Derek X OC or Deucalion X OC. If it does become either of those, the OC will still have a strong friendship with Stiles as he is one of my favourite characters and I'm sure one of yours as well. So please review, let me know what you think and based on comments I'll go from there.**

 **Enjoy :)**

"We just need a little more time to get back to normal"

Stiles loved Scott like a brother, he really did but he was being a little too optimistic on this one

"Don't forgot we hit the supernatural reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures" his words dripped his sarcasm "I think there's a pretty good chance things are never going back to normal"

Scott rolled his eyes while Stiles just shook his head turning his attention back to his locker, which wouldn't open. He rattled it a few times before glancing down at the lock. His blood turned to ice. He couldn't read it, like this morning with the book cover. He couldn't read his own locker. Suddenly there was whispering. He didn't know what however was speaking was saying but it was strangely calming. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The numbers were back to normal. Thank god. He glanced around to find out who had been talking but again there was no one there, just a feeling that something had left already.

He glanced over at Scott then did a double take, eyes widening in alarm

"Scott, dude your eyes!"

"What, what about my eyes?" he frowned in confusion

"What about them?" Stiles hissed "What about them? They're starting to glow"

"Like right now" Scott asked alarmed, immediately ducking his head

"Scott stop, stop it" Stiles panicked. Scott shook his head, he felt dizzy and sick; like he'd just been sniffing wolfs bane. But more importantly he couldn't stay in control, it was slipping.

"I can't. I can't control it"

"Right, right" Stiles grabbed hold of Scott, tucking his head under his arm and speed out of the school hallways, making a beeline for one of the empty classrooms. He didn't care how strange it looked, it would look much worse if Scott wolfed out and bits of teenage school student were splattered all over the walls.

Shoving the door open, Stiles shoved his friend in after him. Scott staggered away, clutching his head in pain. It felt like when he first turned, the agony was so bad. Stiles started coming over to help him but Scott pushed him away

"No no, stay back. Get away from me, I don't know what will happen"

He felt the fangs pushing through without his consent and he growled, his chest heaving as he fought for control. Stiles watched on helpless as hi friend dug his claws into the palms of his hands, wincing as he saw the blood dribble down his arms.

It wasn't working, the pain wasn't working. Scott felt his stomach drop to the floor. In that split second he knew, he _knew_ he was going to wolf out and hurt Stiles. He growled louder, falling to his knees and praying to god that he wouldn't do it.

Suddenly something was at his neck. It was cold as ice and he jerked away from it instinctively but found he couldn't move. It felt like it was drawing something away from him, messing around on the inside. The Alpha didn't know what it was but it hurt like hell. Slowly he felt his control come back to him and he unfroze, slumping to the floor. Stiles rushed over and the presence vanished, leaving Scott to stare at his bloodied hands in a daze.

"Pain makes you human" he heard himself say, still shaken. Stiles rubbed a hand over his face in resignation

"Scott this isn't just in our heads" he said grimly "This is real"

He paused for a moment and sighed before continuing "It's starting to get bad for me to. I'm not just having nightmares. I'm having these dreams where I have to literally scream myself awake" he closed his eyes, head down as he whispered the last part "Sometimes I'm not ever sure that I am awaking up"

"What do you mean?" Scott asked

Stiles took a shaky breath before answering "You know how you can tell when you're dreaming?" Scott nodded "You can't read in dreams. More and more the last few days…I've been having trouble reading. It's like I can't see the words…I can't put the letters in order"

"Like even now?" Scott said slowly. He knew the answer as soon as Stiles turned to look at the writing on the walls. Scott saw the fear that crept into his eyes. The fear that he wasn't awake; even now.

"I can't read a thing" he whispered

* * *

The rest of that day passed by normally it wasn't until the first class the day after that something happened again. First his seat had been taken by a deaf girl. No biggie, it wasn't until the whole class started signing at him that he knew something was wrong. He tried to leave but the signing got more and more aggressive. And then he noticed the whispering he'd been hearing all day starting to pick up in volume also.

 _Stiles_

He whipped his head around but there was no one in the room but the class, and they just kept signing the same thing over and over. It was coming from everywhere at once.

 _You need to wake up Stiles_

 _You can't be here_

 _You're in danger_

He stumbled backwards, his limbs felt like lead. He could feel something close to him, like when someone gives off body heat only this was incredibly cold. And he couldn't help but shiver. He should have been scared, terrified even but whatever it was, it wasn't hurting him or trying to. At the moment it seemed benevolent and he couldn't help but be grateful for that bit of good news. The thing's voice seemed to get more urgent. It chanted at him.

 _The Nemeton_

 _In the roots, find the chest._

 _You need to wake up Stiles_

 _You need to wake up_

 _Wake up_

 _Wake UP_

 _WAKE UP  
_ _ **WAKE UP**_

Stiles jolted awake. The piercing sound of Coaches' whistle hurting his ears

"Stilinski!" he shouted "Answer the question!"

"Uh" he fumbled "Sorry coach what was it?"

"Uh" he mocked "It was 'Stilinski, are you paying attention back there?"

"Oh. Well I am now?" he said carefully

"Stilinski" coach said "stop reminding me why I drink…every night"

As Coach started speaking again, Stiles looked over at Scott who was watching him.

"It's ok, I just feel asleep for a sec"

"Dude" Scott said slowly "You weren't asleep" he then glanced done at his notebook and Stiles followed his eyes. All over the paper was scribbled 'WAKE UP'.

"Ok what happens to a person who comes out of a near death experience seeing things?"

* * *

The Pack sat at one of the picnic tables outside for lunch. After what happened earlier that day, everyone was feeling rattled, especially Scott, Alison and Stiles, for obvious reasons.

"And also is unable to tell what is real or not?"

"And being haunted by demonic visions of undead relatives" Alison added

"They're all locked up because they're insane" Isaac helpfully concluded causing Stiles to roll his eyes

"Ha. Can you at least try to be helpful please?"

"For half my childhood I was locked in a freezer" the werewolf reminded him "So being helpful is kind of a new thing for me"

"Are you still milking that? Stiles questioned sarcastically while Scott banged his head against the table. While Stiles and Isaac bickered Lydia straitened in her seat. She could hear whispering, it was familiar, like what she heard when things were about to go very, very wrong.

 _Lydia_

 _Listen_

The Banshee shivered. That voice in particular was not one she liked hearing. She only heard that when something even worse was about to happen or was happening. But it had helped her in the past.

"Lydia? Do you hear something?" Allison asked suddenly. It was only then that she realised the table has fallen quiet and was looking at her worriedly.

"Please god, don't say you heard something" Stiles pleaded "nothing good happens when you hear voices"

Before she could say anything the new girl in History class walked over. The whispering got more intense as she approached and started talking but Lydia was too terrified by the phantom hand resting on the girls shoulder to notice anything else. As soon as the girl moved to sit down, it disappeared like smoke or fog in the wind. Lydia stared at the girl with wide eyes but no one else seemed to have seen anything out of the ordinary. Just another perk of being a Banshee.

Once the girl- Kira had left Lydia finally spoke.

"I think we should listen to her"

"Did you think we weren't?" Isaac asked confused

"No" Lydia said quickly, looking away from the group. Scott leaned forward

"Does this have anything to do with what you heard before she came over?"

Lydia sighed "Yes. I heard whispers, they got louder when she came over"

"What did they say?" Allison questioned

"Not they" Lydia paused "Just one, one voice"

"I thought you said it was always lots of people talking at once?" Stiles pointed out

"I know what I said" Lydia snapped in annoyance. She pursed her lips before she sighed "Look, I'm still getting used to this whole I'm a Banshee thing but yes. It normally is lots of voices. But recently it's been mostly one"

The Pack looked at her expectantly to continue

"I….it's been telling my things. Not a lot, usually just a couple of words but" Lydia glanced down at her hands "I started hearing it a while back actually, ever since the Alpha pack rolled into town"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Stiles asked

"Because I didn't know what to say!" Lydia cried out "At the beginning I just thought it was me thinking things but then I realised it was something else. It…it warned me about all of you at the Hotel, you remember that? It's never specific but it wouldn't stop whispering that night. I couldn't sleep so I got up and that's when I found out about the suicides and everything else"

Stiles frowned before gesturing at Lydia "So it warned you and saved us, has it done this before?"

Lydia nodded "A few times yeah. It got really loud the night we found out about Miss Blake and a few other times but it was sporadic. It's only gotten more vocal since Miss Blake died" Lydia got quiet "Since you three did the sacrifice"

The group exchanged looks. They were all thinking the same thing, that things had been bad since then what if this was a by-product?

"What did it say then about Kira?" Scott asked intently "A warning? What?"

Lydia shook her head "No. It said to…listen. I think that girl, Kira is right about what's happening to you"

"Awesome" Stiles said sarcastically "Awesome. So we're in-between life and death and could be visited by demons. Just an everyday Tuesday"

"There was something else" Lydia added sheepishly "I think. Whatever it is, led Kira over here to tell us specifically this"

"Why would you think that?" Issac drawled in a bored fashion

"Because" she narrowed her eyes at the werewolf, before turning her attention to Scott "When she came over here…there was a hand on her shoulder"

"What just a hand? Nothing attached?" Scott scrunched up his face in disgust and worry

"Not a severed hand you idiot" Lydia rolled her eyes "Just a hand, kind of see through, like a ghost or something"

"Lydia" Stiles asked slowly. There was something at the back of his mind, something he needed to remember. "What else can you tell us about this thing?"

"It gets really cold when it speaks to me, or if it's around" she gestured vaguely

"Cold" Stiles whispered to himself before looking Lydia in the eye "I think I've heard it to"

"What?" Scott barked, eyes snapping to Stiles "And you didn't think to mention this before?"

"I didn't remember before. The only time I've ever heard it is when I'm sleeping or I'm not sure I'm awake"

"What does it say to you?" Lydia asked curiously

"It tells me to wake up" Stiles said, feeling a pit in his stomach forming just thinking about it "It said it was dangerous and that I needed to wake up"

The group shared a look before Isaac asked "Dangerous?"

"I don't know" Stiles shook his head. He tapped his finger on the table. There was something else…. His eyes widened "it said to find a chest, in the roots of the Nemeton"

"A chest?"

"In the Nemeton?"

Allison frowned "That doesn't sound good. The Nemeton has done nothing but give us trouble"

Isaac nodded "You can say that again"

"Why has it spoken to you" Scott said suddenly, looking at Stiles "Lydia I get, she's a Banshee but why you?"

"Thanks Scott" Stiles said insincerely

"You know what I mean" he said

"That's a good point" Allison nodded "Lydia's supposed to hear things but Stiles is human"

"Right here guys" he pointed out, waving his hand

"So why him?" Scott picked up, glancing at Allison "I think we should see my Boss, see what he has to say. He's got more experience with this sort of thing than any of us"

"What about this 'chest'" Stiles pointed out "What if it could help us?"

"Or what if it's just a trick? A trap?" Isaac pointed out "it's too risky. What if it's the Durach? Scott, you said you couldn't find her body"

That silenced the table. None of them were keen to have to deal with the Durach again.

"Look" Scott said tiredly "Let's hold off on the chest until we know more and for now just go see my Boss"

Stiles stood with Scott "I guess we're off to see a druid"

 **AN: Longer chapter this time which you hopefully liked. So as I said above, please leave a review telling me what you think, whether I should continue with this story or not or just some other feedback. It's all appreciated. Have a good day lovelies**

 **TeamToaster**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello again lovelies, another chapter here. It's a little short but I really wanted to get this one out because I might not be able to update for a while because of upcoming exams. Any-who I'd like to thank Amazeballs96, CeltyTompkins and lanalana1000 for favorting and following my story, thanks guys, I'm glad your liking it. Also a special mention for lanalana1000, she has a story of her own called The Savior, link here**

s/11867872/1/THE-SAVIOR,

 **You guys should check it out. It's a Vampire Diaries OC fic.**

 **It's also been brought to my attention that on mobile the italics might not be showing up? If that's true please let me know, I'm not sure if I can do anything about it but I can try. Just to clarify, the italics is when anyone is hearing this mysterious 'voice'. PLease let me know if it's unclear when they are speaking as it is obviously pretty important to the story.**

 **Well here you are, on with the story**

"It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you" Deaton said, beckoning the boys to follow him further into the building as he tipped his chin in thought.

"Well how do I tell my subconscious to use a language that I actually know?" Stiles muttered irritably. Deaton glanced at Stiles, watching him oddly before asking

"Do you remember the signs? The placement and the movement of the hands?"

"You know sign language?" Scott stated surprised making the druid grin

"I know a little", he turned to Stiles "Let me give it a shot"

"Ok" Stiles said with a frown, trying to recall the signs. "The first move of like this" he said touching his index finger and moving the other around it in a circle

"That's when"

Stiles then put his hands together and then pulled one away from the other "Then it was that twice"

Deaton frowned softly "That's door"

"And this" Stiles touched his chin with his thumb and flicked it out in front of him "Between that"

"That's it?" Deaton asked and Stiles nodded. The man sighed slightly before saying "When is a door, not a door?"

"When is a door not a door?" Stiles barked indignantly. He was sick of riddles and vague answers, why could nothing in the supernatural realm be easy?

 _…..When it's a jar_

"When it's a jar" realization dawned on Scott and his eyes darted to Deaton to confirm it. He nodded.

"You're kidding?" Stiles sniped "My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?"

"Not necessarily" Deaton placated quickly "When you three went under the water, when you crossed from unconsciousness to a kind of super-consciousness, you essentially opened a door in your minds"

Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing; this was by far the _worst_ thing that had happened to them.

"So what does that mean?" Scott asked, not quiet understanding "the door is still open?"

"Ajar" Deaton corrected grimly

"The door into our minds" Stiles said slowly, on the verge of his patience and sanity tipping over the edge

"I did tell you it was risky" Deaton said. Stiles pursed his lips. Risky was an understatement.

Scott shook his head slowly in disbelief before turning to the druid once more "Ok so what do we do about it?"

"Well that's difficult" he stressed uncomfortably, "to answer"

"No, no" Stiles said quickly pointing at the Druid, "I know that look, that's the look of someone who knows exactly what's wrong with you but has no idea how to fix it look" he said angrily

Deaton didn't deny it "All I do know is that having an opening into your mind like that…it's not good" The man suddenly turned very serious "You each need to close that door. And you need to do it as soon as possible"

"Awesome" Stiles commented "Just great, any other extraordinarily vague advice you want to give us while we're here?"

Scott cleared his throat uncomfortably and Stiles reigned back slightly, pursing his lips in annoyance. It was then that Scott finally brought up the topic that had brought them here in the first place

"A girl at our school said that while in this state, we might be visited by wrathful deities" the Alpha said slowly "Is that possible? Like spirits?"

Deaton's eyes snapped to Scott. "Why?" he asked urgently

"Lydia has been hearing some…things" Scott said "Something has been talking to her, helping us it seems like". Scott glanced over at Stiles who took his cue and spoke up

"I've been hearing it to"

Deaton scrutinized the human teen with a seriousness that he often didn't show, before he slowly said

"That maybe what's happening" he relaxed somewhat and Stiles let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. "While the door is open there are somethings which may use it as a foothold in this world"

Stiles and Scott's eyes widened in alarm before Deaton quickly continued

"But this is unlikely as the door is so small, if something had come through properly, you and I would both know"

The boys relaxed hearing this

"What I believe you're hearing is the voices of spirits that have passed over" Deaton rubbed his chin thoughtfully "That would be why Lydia can hear them, she is a Banshee after all and so has a special connection with the dead. Have both of you experienced this?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure" Scott admitted and Stiles eyebrow shot up in surprise, "I felt something but…" he trailed off with a shrug and Deaton nodded

"Yes, I think that is exactly what you're experiencing. Why they are choosing to talk to you I can't say. I do know however that these voices will stop once you close the door which is more incentive to do so. The longer it stays open, more dangerous things may be attracted to the opening".

"Well" Stiles said with false cheer "That doesn't sound ominous at all"

Stiles knew that something was going to go wrong when he was called up to read in front of the class. As soon as he looked at the book in front of him, he broke out in a cold sweet. He screwed his eyes shut, taking a shuddering breath before looking at the words again. He wished he hadn't. The words, the letters they just started falling off the page. No matter how hard he tried to read them he just couldn't do it. His hands gripped the sides of the podium so tightly his knuckles turned white. The room spun and he felt like he was going to vomit and yet at the same time felt like he couldn't breathe. Distantly he could hear someone calling to him but he pushed it aside as he swayed where he stood.

* * *

This was a dream.

It was just a dream.

 _It's not a dream_

Cool hands touched his cheeks and lifted his shaking head up. His eyes meet black ones so deep he thought he'd fall in if he let go of the podium. There was no white, no iris, just inky black.

 _This is not real Stiles._

 _You must wake up_

Suddenly he was in the bathroom, stumbling over to the sink and mirror

"This is just a dream, it's just a dream" he chanted helplessly over and over.

 _Fingers…._

Stiles gripped his head in his hands tightly, rocking back and forth in a panic. Fingers, fingers, fingers. Yes count them, count the fingers.

Scott thankfully had the same idea and held up his hands, telling his friend to count them with him. When they reached the tenth, Stiles finally felt himself uncoil, the muscles tensed to run, relaxed and he slumped over, laying against the tiled wall in exhaustion. He didn't know how much longer he could do this. It was just too much and he was so tired.

"What the hell is happening to me?" he begged for an answer, anything.

"You're going to be ok" Scott reassured while Stiles just shook his head in denial.

"Am I?" he asked, looking Scott dead in the eye "Are you?"

Scott couldn't keep the eye contact and looked away

"Scott, you can't transform, Allison's being haunted by her dead Aunt, and I'm straight up losing my mind"

Stiles shook his head, "We can't do this, we can't-we can't help Malia" his voice, shaky and broken "We can't help anyone"

Scott scooted over to his best friend so that they were shoulder to shoulder and for a long moment just sat with him in silence. Finally he looked up

"We can try"

He felt the ghost of something brush through his hair but he was too exhausted to pay it any mind.

 **AN: Alright guys how was that? Feel free to tell me what you think in a review, any comments are welcome. As for the possibility of this turning into a Derek or Deucalion OC story, I think what I'll do is just write separate stories, the OC might be similar but I'll change up the circumstances and backstory a bit so it's not a carbon copy. What do you think? Leave a review or just PM me**

 **AN: updated 9/2/17.**

 **I haven't updated this story in a long time but please don't think it's abandoned! I always have a lot of ideas in my head for stories and regularly switch between them. I will come back to this story! At the moment things are pretty hectic but I want to go over this story and see if I'm happy with where it starts. I was thinking of having it start right at the beginning of season 3 instead but I'm still unsure. Until that's decided there won't be an update. This story will also be staying a Stiles x OC story.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read/followed/favourited/reviwed this story, I hope you stick around.**

 **Have a good day!**

 **TeamToaster**


End file.
